


School of the Gifted

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Ed, Edd and Eddy gang have mutant or superhero-like powers.The EE&E characters are not mine.Rufus Stephen belongs to http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/Viggo Bainstale belongs to meNathan Goldberg belongs to http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/Rave belongs to http://eyugho.tumblr.com/ (formerly known as Kirakurryart)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin Barr learned about his unique gift when he was a young boy about 7 years old. While trying to mimic the characters on his favorite television show, he accidentally set the family cat on fire. While the thing scrambled to put itself out, Kevin stood and stared with large terrified eyes. Though the cat succeeded in saving its life, Kevin was so distraught that he set himself ablaze. He did not burn, but seeing himself this way only scared him more and the room around him began to burn as well. His parents quickly did what they could to save his life, escaping the house with the sobbing boy. His mother was able to calm him and his flames died out. While the Barr family watched their house burn to the ground, they tried to make sense of what they’d witnessed. They decided to peacefully find him a safe place where he could learn to control his powers.

Years later, with his parent’s love and support, Kevin found himself at a school for gifted people much like himself known as the Bainstale School for the Gifted.

Eddy Sampson learned he had his unique gifts when he accidentally froze over his brothers hot chocolate when he was 2. His parents were terribly confused and his brother was so startled, he shoved the boy from the table and fled the room. Eddy cried for a good long while until his mother was able to pick him up. After berating the eldest Sampson brother, she learned her child had powers. Immediately, she did what she could to find any and all information about Eddy’s abilities and privately taught him until he was old enough to go to school on his own. Eddy was given his parents blessing, but not his brothers.

He found himself at the Bainstale School for the Gifted shortly after his sixteenth birthday.

Ed Hill and his younger sister Sarah grew up knowing they were gifted from the beginning. Their own mother had simple abilities herself. When neighbors said she had a green thumb, they didn’t know the half of it. When Ed was old enough to walk, Mrs. Hill learned of her infant son’s superhuman strength. When his sister Sarah was born, the Hills immediately learned of their baby daughter’s gift when her first scream shattered the glass in the hospital. Thankfully, both children were able to be taught early on how to maintain their powers. When Ed turned 16, he too found himself at the Bainstale School for the Gifted. Sarah, still being too young, continues to learn privately at home.

Eddward Vincent, more affectionately known as Edd or Double Dee, stood outside of the ivy-covered whitewashed stone wall and awkwardly stared at the gates before him. The mansion on the other side was intimidating and he could see people milling about. The taxi behind him honked, causing him to jump. He returned his attention to it, collected his luggage and paid the cab driver. Edd was not here with family, in fact he was here all alone. No one saw him off, no one gave him their blessings or love or support. With a deep breath, he reached for the buzzer and carefully pressed it.

Someone would meet him at the gates and help him load his luggage onto a trolley. He quietly thanked them and followed behind them in silence, avoiding eye contact with all the students. He was escorted to the Headmaster's office, his luggage waiting for him right outside the office doors. Edd would sit and stare at the violet haired male who sat before him, brow furrowed with worry as Headmaster Bainstale’s intense blue eyes stared directly into his soul. He swallowed hard and straightened himself where he sat, trying to look as confident as possible. This conversation was going to be hard. Necessary, but hard. Edd wet his lips, opened his mouth and politely greeted the Headmaster.

A few hours later, Eddward would leave the office of Mr. Viggo Bainstale, push his trolley down the hall and towards the dorms. He had a hard time locating his room, and wound up running into the two boys who would be his friends. Eddy and Ed were leaving their own dorm room when they spotted a confused Double Dee, leaning against his trolley and staring at the paper on his hand. Ed leaned over him first and Eddy cozied up to him on the other side. Startled, Edd explained what room he was looking for and sheepishly asked them for help, but not before properly introducing himself. Ed and Eddy took their turns in telling Edd who they were, and slowly their friendship formed.

Upon further inspection, it was noted that Edd’s room was down the hall. His roommate, much to Eddy’s disdain, was the fire wielder Kevin Barr. “Should I be concerned?” Edd asked, rolling his trolley into the room and setting his things on the empty bed. He gave his roommate's side a quick glance to gather some information on him. Eddy mumbled something under his breath from the doorway and Edd turned to him with a small smile. He didn’t hear his new friend, but he gathered Eddy did not like the other.

“Come on, Double Dee,” said Eddy, “we’ll show you around the campus until you get used to it and then you get to start your classes with us.” He grinned at him and shoulder rolled out of the room, leaving Edd to finish putting his things away. The two Ed’s would wait in the hallway then. Quietly, Eddward Vincent unpacked what little he had and stepped over to his roommate’s side. Fingers reached out and grasped a framed photograph of Kevin and his parents. “Yo, Double Dee!”

“Coming,” Edd said softly and set the frame down. He turned on his heels and followed his comrades down the halls once more.

Campus was very large. Not many students attended and while most arrived at the age of 15 and 16, there were quite a few younger children as well. Ed explained that most of the children younger than 15 have come from foster homes or orphanages where they couldn’t stay because they were considered dangerous. Edd’s heart sank a bit and he nodded as the boys continued to speak. A few older students were nearby, and one looked to be nearing his 60’s. It seemed this was also a home for those who’d been dealing with this for their entire lives. Most of the elder people here were, in fact, not students but teachers themselves.

“I do have a question,” Edd asked as they walked the halls of the building close to the manor. He hadn’t realized that the large mansion on the property was actually the dorms remodeled and enlarged to accommodate those that lived on campus. Other buildings were built on the Bainstale property for classes and training grounds.

“Shoot,” said Eddy, stopping his walk to eyeball a few of the students close to their age. One had bright red hair with a backward baseball cap. He was laughing along with other people, one being a girl that Eddy seemed to have his eyes on.

“Why does Head Master Bainstale look so young?”

“‘Cause he is,” said Eddy, casting him a sideways glance. “He’s like a year or so older than we are. School’s been around maybe ten years or so. The history is that after Bainstale learned of his powers, his father found anyone he could to train him. So after Bainstale’s parents died when he was just a young kid, he had the school built.” Eddy shrugged and clapped his hands together, rubbing them rapidly. Ed sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be back. Flamey owes me one. Come on, Ed.”

“Er, good luck?” questioned Eddward. A heavy sigh escaped him and he sat down under a shady tree, taking in a deep breath. He only partially paid the other two Ed’s any mind, his thoughts lost on other things. He didn’t even notice when one of the other residence on campus stepped from the shadows of the tree and stood behind him.

“Are you lost in thought?”

Edd jumped, sitting upright and scanning with his head to see who’d spoken. No one was there. His heart was racing. Someone had spoken, he was sure of it. Perhaps someone here had the powers of invisibility? Or maybe they were very, very small?

“I’m actually up here,” said the same male’s voice. Bright blue eyes turned up to stare at the face of a somber red-head. Quickly, Edd backed into the tree startled once more. “Sorry. I tend to do this.” He came down and landed before the other, hands in his pockets, slouching a bit. “You’re the new boy. My name is Rufus.” He held a hand out to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“E-Eddward Vincent,” he said softly, shaking the other’s hand. He trembled a bit under the touch. “You- how did you do that?”

“Which part?” Rufus asked, pulling his hand back.

“You came… from nowhere, and then you were flying-”

“Shadows,” he stated, “I came from the shadows. As for the flying, it’s more that I reversed my gravity. The illusion causes it to appear as if I were flying, but it is a very different thing. I am able to lift many things, but heavier things take more concentration. It’s a bit complicated.” He cocked his head to the side, the look on his face stoic.

“You appear to be my age as well…” Eddward mumbled gently.

“Of course. Most of us are.” He took a step back then, eyes half-lidded. “Watch out.”

“Watch out?” Eddward turned his head to the sound of someone shouting for him. As he did so, he noted the body of the other red-head flying at him. He was engulfed in flames and didn’t seem to be able to slow down as he came shooting down, about to land directly on Edd-

Kevin Barr grit his teeth when Eddy Sampson came at him, ice being thrown in his direction. The fire wielder jumped back and set his hands ablaze, clenching a fist. “Tch, what the hell, Dorko?” he growled. “Attacking me from behind - is that what you call fighting fair?” He lunged for Eddy, only to be met with a block of ice. “Fuck you, Sampson!”

“You bastard!” snapped Eddy, creating ice spikes from the ground. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Guys stop!” exclaimed the blonde girl Eddy was pinning for.

Ed stood behind Eddy, shifting on his feet. His friend and Kevin continued fighting, and he had to figure out how to stop them. Rufus Stephen stood beside him suddenly and sighed. Ed turned to him, looking upset. “What’d I do?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to stop them,” said the redhead and slinked into the shadows to go and meet Edd by the trees. As Kevin came at Eddy, Ed did the only thing he could think off. He quickly grabbed Kevin, spun him around and threw him in the direction of the tree.

“What the fuck, Ed!?” Eddy snapped, watching Kevin sail towards Edd. “Ah! DOUBLE DEE LOOK OUT!”

Kevin flinched as he knew he was about to make contact with another body below. Only, he realized, he didn’t. He had been paused in mid-air, a small blue outline framing his body. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew he didn’t have the ability to fly or hover. His eyes popped open and he stared directly into the bright blue eyes of none other than Edd. The dork before him had glowing eyes and his hands were raised. Very gently, he lowered Kevin onto his two feet and the blue outline broke. Then, he pulled away and took off, running away from Kevin and Rufus. “Woah,” Kevin breathed softly. “Who…?”

“Hmm.” Rufus stepped into the shadows and disappeared once more, leaving Kevin behind. Seemed that Mr. Vincent’s power was revealed sooner than anyone had hoped, especially Mr. Vincent himself. Rufus had to visit with Viggo, and inform him of what had happened. When he arrived in Mr. Bainstale’s office, he saw the violet haired man fast asleep in his chair, snoring.

Gently, Rufus reached his hands out, fingertips moving to caress Viggo’s face tenderly. He leaned in, seemingly ready to kiss him. Instead, he cracked his knuckles and grasped Viggo’s nose and squeezed it, watching Viggo wake up in a state of mild panic as he gasped for air.

“W-What the shit?” hissed Viggo, coughing. “Why did you do that?”

“You were snoring,” Rufus stated with nonchalance. “We have a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eddward hid himself away in a part of the campus where no one came around. He was ashamed of his powers, really. It caused him strife and heartache in his past. Quietly, he hugged his knees to his chest and rest his chin on them, eyes welling up with tears. How long was he going to be able to handle this? This place was technically the safest place for him but he couldn’t-

“You know this part of campus is off limits, right?” Rufus reached his hand out and gently pat the other's head. This time, it seemed that Edd wasn’t startled by him. “Perhaps you should hide away in another location? You could just go to the Headmaster’s office. No one goes there without a reason.” He shrugged when Eddward looked up at him, brow furrowed as if he were trying to make sense of things. “I’m being honest.”

“How did you find me?”

“It’s very easy for me,” he said, “and Viggo knew where you were.”

“How?” he asked, wiping away tears. “How is this possible?”

“Viggo’s… unique,” he said gently. He held a hand out to him. “How about you come back with me and out of this place?’

“Everyone saw.”

“Yes. Everyone saw you freeze Barr in mid-air. I think you’ll be fine.” Rufus shrugged gently. “After all, I do reverse gravity. Chalk it up to the same thing.” He kept his hand out for him, waiting for him to take it, face set in a serious tone.

“But it _isn’t_ the same thing!” Eddward snapped, standing up and slapping that hand away. Rufus watched the things in the room shift and start to rise as Edd’s anger rose. “It’s never the same thing! What I do isn’t what you do! My powers are not special or fun or anything wonderful! I _heard_ him.” He grasped his head, eyes shiny with tears. “I always hear them. The things they saw, the way they feel! It burns and echos-”

“And that’s why you’re here.” Rufus held a hand out and forced the heaviest of things down onto the ground before sitting on it. “To learn to control it and learn to not hate it. To understand that it’s a part of you whether you like it or not.” Rufus flexed his hands and looked towards Eddward once more. “To know that whatever horrible things you were forced to do in your past because of these powers isn’t your fault and no one here will care.” Edd flinched a bit. “You’re here, Vincent, because you have a safe place where you belong, and no one will think any less of you.” He slid off his seat and pat his hands together. “Now… are you ready to come back and meet your classmates or are you gonna stay here and mope until someone else finds you?”

“Double DEE!” Ed cried when he and Rufus appeared from the distance of campus. He threw himself on the tall skinny boy and hugged him tight. Edd gasped for air, literally. Rufus watched with a grin.

“Uh, Ed?” he said, chuckling. “He can’t breathe. Maybe you should… let him go. Remember, when you hug, you hug really tight.” Ed’s bright eyes opened wide and he immediately let go when he realized what exactly he was doing. Eddward gasped and clutched his chest, coughing a bit as he inhaled sharply.

“Oh… sorry, Double Dee… hehe, my bad,” he carefully pat the others back gently. Sometimes the big lug forgot his own strength. Once he was sure Edd was okay he went in for another hug and was very careful this time. “Where did you go? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to throw Kevin at you!”

“I-It’s alright, Ed,” Edd said softly, sighing. He was glad none of his bones were broken, but that was close. “You’re very strong. And I’m not upset, I promise… I’ve just-” he paused “-have some things I still have to work through.” He fidgeted with this hands a bit and averted his gaze. Ed looked to Rufus who returned a look of curiosity with a raised eyebrow. “Excuse me. Thank you again, Rufus, for coming to find me.” He stepped away then and hurried away towards the dorm rooms.

Rufus sighed and leaned back a bit on his heels before nudging Ed. “Hey,” he said, eyes half-lidded, “wanna hang out for a bit?” Ed perked up and grinned. Spending time with Rufus was his most favorite thing ever, next to spending time with Eddy and his newest best friend. Though he had yet to realize what it meant (Rufus was letting him figure it out on his own), he never missed a chance to spend time with him. “I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

“CAN WE WATCH REVENGE OF THE MUTANT ZOMBIES?” Ed exclaimed, clasping his hands together and hugging Rufus tight. “OH CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE?”

“S-Sure,” wheezed Rufus, “whatever you say Ed… n-now let me breathe.”

“Oh. Sorry, Rufus,” Ed laughed.

Kevin didn’t realize that the kid he’d almost fallen on top of today was his roommate. When Rufus took off to find him, Kevin made his way back to his small group of friends to kill Eddy. By the time he’d arrived, both Ed’s had taken off to go and locate the new guy. He’d learned, while making his way back to his room, that the new guys name was also Edd. Only with two D’s. He rubbed his head. Three Ed’s… why?

And then he walked into his room and confronted what little the other actually had. As he explored his roommate's side, he came to the conclusion that Eddward either had nothing or was very secretive. As he picked up a few fallens books to place on the others desk, the dorm room door opened and in came the new guy. He paused in the doorway, frozen in mild fear. Then, he quickly turned to leave.

Kevin stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist. “No no, wait!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry. I’m… I’m Kevin. I nearly fell on you earlier today.” Smooth, Barr. Very smooth. What the hell? Eddward glanced down between them and Kevin let him go. “Sorry for that too. Please come back in, and… let’s meet and talk or something?” What the shit, Barr!

Eddward’s bright blues drifted to the floor and he rubbed his arms thoughtfully. He stepped in, closed the door behind him and pressed his lips together. “I’m Eddward. Eddward Vincent. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kevin.” He smiled, sadly, at him and Kevin felt his heart skip a beat. Edd had a gap in his teeth. He was so cute, so charming and so hurt. The redhead wanted to make things better, wanted to white-knight this guy but-

“You-you-you-” He shook his head. “You like to read, right? I saw that. Or rather, your books- I wasn’t trying to be nosey I swear-”

Edd chuckled and took the book being offered to him. “Thank you. Yes. I do enjoy reading. Quite a bit, actually. Do you?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, I don’t read for fun, so no?”

“You’re missing out. I hope you don’t mind that I made myself at home?”

“Mind?” Kevin shook his head. “Why would I mind? We’re roomies, right? Maybe we can get to know each other?”

“Ahh… maybe,” he said and came to sit on his bed. He pet the cover of his book. “I’m afraid I was a bit of a snoop myself.”

“Huh?”

“The picture… your mother is very beautiful.”

“Oh,” he said, “thanks. She’s one of my biggest supporters. How about you? What are your parents like?”

“I don’t know,” Eddward said. “I’ve never met them.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”

“No and you wouldn’t have before now. There is no need to apologize for something you had no knowledge of before.” He shrugged. “Ever since I was a small child, I have lived in Foster Care. I aged out just recently.” Kevin made a face.

“Foster kids with powers just automatically get sent here though.”

Edd’s eyes shifted away. “So you control fire?” Subject change. That was a sensitive topic.

“Uh yeah. I learned when I was real little what I could do. I accidentally caught the house cat on fire.” Edd whipped his head at him in surprise and Kevin laughed, shaking his hands. “Oh man your face. Listen, the cat survived, it’s okay. I mean, I did burn the house down but my folks were pretty cool with it. They helped me learn to control it, and then when I was old enough I came here. So yeah. I can use fire, make it from thin air, control it, etc. etc. I can’t fly though, unless I’m either thrown or caught in mid-toss. Course, Rufus usually lets me hit the ground. Never had anyone catch me like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It was weird though. That… wasn’t like Rufus’s. I can feel the push with Rufus’ power. He reverses the gravity beneath you, so it pushes you up. Yours was… as if you literally grabbed me in the air and held me.” He scrunched his nose. “Also, I felt a prick in the back of my mind-” Kevin stopped talking when he caught Edd’s panicked look. “Ah no it’s okay! I thought it was cool!” Shit. “Hey… you’re… you’re really cool.”

“Thank you,” Eddward said. “I don’t think so, but thank you. If-If you’ll excuse me, I need to find something to eat. I’ll see you later, Kevin.” He set his book aside and left the room, stopping to lean against the door and take in a few deep breaths.

This was going to be much harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later when Viggo met with the mayor of the city the school had been built in. One month later and Eddward had only opened up a tiny bit. No one actually knew much about him, but what he’d finally opened up about was a bit on his unique abilities. He was worried; terrified that no one would appreciate his being, but he was quite wrong. In fact, not a single soul saw him as any different.  
  
Eddward’s powers were what was known as a Class 5 Psychic. It marked him as one of the strongest psychic’s, and any of the lower class students sought him to learn from him. He was overwhelmed by the welcoming responses, he cried. Never had he felt so much acceptance, and never had he felt so happy to be somewhere he belonged.  
  
Mayor Dunne had a niece who had the ability to phase through solid material. She was just shy a year of being welcomed into the Bainstale School, and the Mayor came often to see how things were coming along. Viggo came to meet her, pleasant smiles through and through. The world had been accepting their “kind” gradually, but the Mayor had always been the school’s biggest supporter.  
  
“Mayor Dunne,” Viggo exclaimed, though he was not surprised to see her. “I see you’ve been well? How’s your campaign for re-election going?” Small talk. Viggo was the best at it, but it always left a foul taste in Rufus’ mouth. Perhaps that’s why he only ever watched from the shadows and never actually joined in even though he was always asked to join in. Viggo always knew he was close by and never outed him.  
  
“Elections are going well. My opponent is tricky though,” she said, sighing softly. “I think I might actually have a challenge.” She laughed then and came to his side, joining him. Viggo would take her on a tour of the campus, a few students milled about. The elder ones knew who she was, but the younger children had no idea. She waved to them anyway. “You’ve quite a large group of students now, don’t you? Not many little ones though?”  
  
“Not enough teachers for younger kids,” he said, “so we only accept those that are in the system. It’s harder for them to find someone who is willing to adopt them. We’re hoping that once the older kids are able to start teaching themselves, we’ll be able to start bringing in the younger kids.” He caught sight of a few of the older ones he was talking about; Eddy and Ed were sparring albeit not safely. He could see Edd standing nearby, quietly reading a book. At least Kevin wasn’t around - he really didn’t feel like breaking up another fight.

“Oh speaking of students from Foster Care,” the Mayor said, watching Ed chuck Eddy straight up into the sky and Eddy doing some fancy tricks with his ice powers, “I heard that you’ve acquired a new young man? A boy from Foster Care itself? What’s he like?”  
  
Viggo nodded. “We did indeed get a young man from the system just a month or so ago. He’s really smart, and very gifted.” The violet haired headmaster was careful with his words. “He’s one of my top candidates for teaching the younger and new students.”

“Oh! What qualifies him to teach? I know you have yourself, young Mister Stephen and a few others, but isn’t this new student the same age as you?” Mayor Dunne had many reasons to be concerned. “Is he quite powerful?”  
  
“Well, yes,” Viggo said. “He’s a Class 5 Psychic level.”  
  
“Forgive me, I don’t think I understand what that means,” said the Mayor. “I didn’t know there were levels or specific classes for the powers. You’ve categorized them? _All_ of them? There are so many unique types!”  
  
“True, but most of them can be grouped by the basics. For example,” Viggo stopped and pointed to the Ed’s. “Ed, the strong one there, can easily be classified as Body Class. That means he is able to manipulate some part of his physical being for his unique talent. Your niece, Mayor, would also be a Body Class.” He pointed to Eddy then, as the short individual came falling down only to create a slide of ice and come down it as smooth as he could. He was cocky and wore a shit-eating grin. Viggo sighed, smiling at him.  
  
“Eddy, my ice wielder there, is known as the Elemental Class. He, along with Rufus and another one of ours named Kevin all manipulate a form of element or more. Rufus manipulates gravity, while Kevin can control fire.” The Mayor looked impressed. “All types can be simplified one way or another. The Level they fall under usually depends on what they can do. Now, climbing from Level 1 to Level 2 is a possibility. Some of the students started out only knowing how to do very basic simple things, and have grown to be able to do more. Thus, their level grows.  
  
“Others, like Ed, don’t really climb a ladder as he can only be so strong. Get it?”  
  
“This is so fascinating! Which do you fall under, Mr. Bainstale?”  
  
“Body Class,” said Viggo. “I fall under Body Class. My unique ability is fairly average. I am a Class 5 Body level.”  
  
“What are your unique gifts?”  
  
“Now, now, Mayor. I tend to reserve that for the second date,” he said with a wink. She giggled a bit at him and waved her hand, embarrassed. The duo would walk more, Viggo continuing his tour. They explored the grounds and caught a bit more sparring. Viggo showed her the mansion where the dorms were, and the spare building where actual classes took place. He even showed her the large sparring and training rooms, which were all equipped with high tech gear and training dummies. Finally, he took her to his office for tea and some lunch.  
  
“There is one very important thing I had wished to discuss with you, Mr. Bainstale,” Mayor Dunne said, thanking Viggo for the tea. “The other day I was going through my mail when I noted a letter than had come through. Naturally, I was highly nervous to even touch it, so after having security check it and make sure it was okay-” Viggo nodded. She was a politician after all. “-I read it. It was a letter from a group of people, much like your school, who were requesting to meet with me. They knew of my niece and wanted to know if they wished to have her join them so they could teach her. I wrote them back and they met with me. They had no idea that your school existed-”  
  
“Wait, Mayor Dunne,” Viggo said, sitting up with a frown, “you didn’t just _tell_ these strangers about my school, did you?”  
  
“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I? They were very curious and wanted to know more. They wanted to meet with you too. Something about combining their organization and your school together.”  
  
“No, Mayor Dunne,” Viggo was getting frustrated, “what you did was very dangerous, don’t you know? You’ve given away the location of a private institute with many people who could easily be hurt! Don’t you realize how dangerous that is?”

“I’m very sorry,” she huffed, “but the fact is that another group of people just like you is here to meet with you and combine their group with your school!” She huffed at him again. “And I’m trying to do what is best for my city and for my niece! I’m sorry for breaking your trust, Mr. Bainstale, but the fact is they’re coming to meet you very soon, sometime today!”  
  
“ _TODAY_ ?” Viggo snapped, slamming his hands on the desk. “You didn’t ask me, you didn’t even give me a warning, Madam Mayor! Now I need to warn my students to prepare themselves _just in case_ because you selfishly though two separate groups can just simply meet and form as one!”  
  
She stood and opened her mouth to fight him when her phone rang. She answered it with an air of grace. “Hello, Mayor Dunne-Oh yes! How wonderful to hear from you. Yes, I’m here at the school. Of course, I can meet with you. I’ll be there soon-”  
  
_Someone is here_ , hissed a voice in Viggo’s ear.  
  
“Shut up, I know,” Viggo growled. “Go and see what it is and if we can trust it.”  
  
_Naturally._  
  
“Rufus?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Prepare the students, just in case.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Mr. Bainstale,” said Mayor Dunne, turning to him. She didn’t realize there had been two different conversations happening behind her. “They’re here. Are you ready to come and meet them?”  
  
Viggo frowned and rubbed his head. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Ahh, Mr. Bainstale, I presume? My name is Harold Barkley. This is my granddaughter, Eliza.” He was an old man, looked innocent enough. He held out his hand to shake Viggo’s. “We are the Seeing Eye, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”


	4. Chapter 4

For this conversation, Rufus remained. He stood by Viggo’s side on his right and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked neither unamused or enthralled by the conversation happening before him. Carefully, he leaned against the back wall, eyes stared fixed on the old man who spoke so happily to Viggo about who they were, their mission, and what they would like to accomplish. It was weird, and a bit suspicious. The Mayor was bright-eyed and incredibly enthusiastic about the entire situation, and it only made Rufus feel even more uncomfortable.   
  
Viggo could tell. Rufus was easy to read for those who knew him as long as Viggo knew him. The Mayor wasn’t helping any, and Viggo’s curiosity was peaked by how friendly this person seemed to be. In their talk, Viggo learned that the Seeing Eye had fifteen students they were teaching, not including himself or his granddaughter. Among those fifteen people, at least five were capable of teaching others. Viggo’s lips twitched as he listened. Carefully, he gathered what this man wanted. “Mr. Barkley,” said the Headmaster, “what you’re asking… I mean, if I understand correctly - you want to integrate your organization with my school? Combine the students into one safe place?”   
  
“Why yes of course!” said Mr. Barkley. “The Seeing Eye would be disbanded, of course. We simply had no idea that your school existed, though I suppose we should have done a bit more research. We would offer you our services and teach the students here together.” The old man frowned a bit at Viggo’s expression. “You don’t really trust us, I can see that-”   
  
“Well, no, not really,” Viggo interrupted. “You have to understand where I’m coming from. I’ve students here as young as 4 or 5. They’re all in my care. I’m their soul protector, so it’s only natural that I feel a bit concerned for their well-being.”   
  
“And we absolutely understand,” said Barkley, “which is why we are offering to join you under the school and not as our own separate organization.” He sighed heavily. “Will you at least consider our offer?”   
  
“Hmm.” He looked to Rufus who said nothing, but subtly moved his head. “Yes. We’ll consider your offer. Is there anyway to reach you?”   
  
“Ah yes. I have a cellphone, actually. You can reach me that way.” He hesitantly reached for a sheet of paper and a pen on Viggo’s desk and wrote down a phone number. Then, he and his granddaughter stood, thanked them and left with the assistance of another waiting outside.   
  
“Will you really consider?” Mayor Dunne asked, taking her leave as well. “I hope you do. I’ll call for you another time then.”   
  
“Mm,” Rufus pushed himself from the wall and sat on Viggo’s desk. “I think I’ll do some background checks first.”   
  
“Yeah, that definitely needs to happen.”   
  
“But if they check out, I think they’ll be okay to welcome.” He picked at his dirty fingernails. “It’ll strengthen the school and raise moral.”   
  
_ Shall I look into them? _   
  
Viggo’s lips pressed tight at the hiss from the shadows. Rufus narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice. “Yes,” said Viggo, answering both. “I will welcome them if they check out, and you-” Viggo turned to the shadows, straightening himself. He and Rufus were greeted with a grinning mouth that hung sideways on the walls. Eyes narrowed to face the duo. “-you can spy but quietly. If I hear that you’ve done  _ anything _ -”   
  
_ No fear, Master Bainstale _ , the mouth moved slowly, the words not matching.  _ Who do you think I am? _   
  
“Just shut up and go.” The shadows twitched and settled once more. Bright blues turned to meet bright red ones. “I don’t like him being involved, but if anyone can learn the truth, it’ll be him.” He rubbed his neck. “What’d the students say?”   
  
“They’re a bit excited by this,” he said, “the potential to meet newbies. But they know to be on their toes until deemed safe.” He shrugged lightly then and jumped off the desk. He walked towards his own shadow and touched the wall. “We’ll get through this. We always do.” And with that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Viggo Bainstale to be by himself.

The man sat down and rubbed his temples. This was far too frustrating to deal with.

A few days later, the Bainstale School of the Gifted welcomed the Seeing Eye as brothers and sisters in arms. Seventeen people walked in through the gates, and each were welcomed warmly. Viggo politely introduced himself to every single new student, and Rufus would show them to the dorms. Viggo was impressed. These students ranged in every style of power and shape and color. It was amazing.   
  
It took less than a week for the members of the Seeing Eye to settle. Classes were actually held with more than four people to a class, and each class had actual teachers. Viggo was on the verge of informing the parents of his current students that any of their younger children would find a place for them at the school. Ed was excited to learn his baby sister, Sarah, would be joining them while Eddy was less than pleased by the news.   
  
“What is your sister’s unique gift, Ed?” Edd asked during free time. There was a swimming pool in the Mansion, making it easy for anyone who wanted to swim to do such. The dormitories were in the Mansion after all. Eddy sat on the edge of the pool, wearing an unflattering speedo. Edd wore black swim trunks and his hair in a swimming cap. Ed wasn’t swimming, but he was sitting in a lawn chair with his homework nearby.   
  
“She’s really loud!” Ed exclaimed with a laugh. “Mom always said she knew Sarah’s power before she knew mine because Sarah screamed when she was born.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Edd said, treading water.

“Oh, she’s got this powerful voice like a banshee!” Ed exclaimed with a laugh. “She can break glass just by saying something, guys.”

“That does sound like a powerful gift,” said Eddward, eyes flicking towards the shadows as Rufus Stephen stepped forward from them with red swim trunks and a hoodie to match. He yawned, looking half-asleep as he came by Ed. “Hello, Rufus! You look comfortable.”   
  
“I’m glad the pool’s inside. It’s getting cold out there. Are you not swimming, Ed?”

“I can if you want too!” Ed said, beaming brightly. Rufus gave him a tender smile, eyes half-lidded. Ed was such a sweetheart, and Edd had begun to notice the rather close relationship he and Rufus shared. He wanted to ask, to press on what the actual definition was, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. “I’ll be back in just a tiny bit, Rufus!”   
  
Ed didn’t make it very far though, because a few moments later the giggling of three individual girls echoed close by. Eddy raised an eyebrow, curious to where the noise was coming from. Ed was immediately convinced it was ghosts, while Rufus stood there, looking unamused like he always did. Double Dee himself also looked a bit startled. “Where-”   
  
“Hello, Puddin’!” came the voice of a young woman who quite suddenly appeared out of thin air. Edd gasped and splashed into the water, only to resurface with a gasp. He coughed up water while the blue haired girl giggled mischievously from the side of the pool. “I don’t think we’ve met yet~”   
  
“Wh-Who?” coughed Edd.   
  
“Well, hello there, Handsome!” said a redhead, looming over Eddy. He glanced up at her and then looked away. “What? That’s no way to treat a lady!”   
  
“Oooh aren’t you cute?” said a blonde, suddenly clinging to Ed. He looked highly uncomfortable by the sudden human leech attached to him.   
  
“May! Lee! You’re being rude!” snapped the blue haired female. “I’m trying to introduce myself to my puddin~”   
  
“P-Pudding?” Edd said, treading water. The girl splashed into the pool and came over to him, grasping him into a firm hug without permission. He started to panic slightly. “P-Please let me go! I don’t like being to-touched!”   
  
“Oh Puddin’, you’re so silly~” laughed the girl.   
  
From across the room, Kevin witnessed the entire thing. He frowned, taking a few steps towards them, only to be stopped by Nazz. She shook her head and pointed to Rufus. Kevin stood and watched.

“Excuse me, Miss,” said Rufus, ever the gentleman. “You’ll let go of Ed now, won’t you?”   
  
“Miss?” snorted the blonde. “I’m not a Miss! My name’s May! And this is Ed huh? Hey, Big Boy! You doing anything later?”   
  
Rufus smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry, but… you see he’s taken.” He flicked his wrist upwards and May quite suddenly found herself floating up. Her eyes went wide and she started to scream a little. Next, Rufus turned to the redhead who was pestering Eddy. He did the same with her and threw her high into the air as well.   
  
“What the-HEY!” she snapped. “Marie! GET US DOWN FROM HERE!”   
  
The blue haired one looked towards the girls in the air and snarled at Rufus. “You put them down or I’ll- WOAH!” and up she went too. Edd sank into the pool then, going under the water.   
  
“Now, when someone kindly asks you to let them go, what do you do next time?” Rufus asked, slowly drifting them over towards the water. Ed watched with a furrowed brow.   
  
“PUT US DOWN YOU BASTARD!” snapped Marie.   
  
“Tsk, such a naughty mouth,” said Rufus. He was interrupted by Ed’s gentle touch to his shoulder. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll be gentle.” Immediately the girls hit the water, a good distance away from the Ed’s and Rufus. “What? I was gentle.”   
  
“Rufus… oh! Double Dee!”   
  
He surfaced with a gasp once more, Kevin having pulled him up. He helped him to the edge of the pool them and Ed bent down to grasp his new friend. “P-please refrain from- stop touching me.” He jerked back, panting. Ed looked apologetic. Edd shook his head and got to his feet, slipping a bit before taking off and towards his dorms. Kevin stood by Ed, frowning.   
  
“I’ll check on him. Thanks Ed. Hey Rufus, nice job on the Kanker Sisters!”   
  
“Oh is that what they’re called?” Rufus asked, watching the girls struggling to swim to the ends to get out of the pool. He could hear Marie cursing him but didn’t care. “You okay, Ed?”   
  
Kevin quickly caught up with Edd, shivering as he did so. Away from the pool area, he began to realize just how cold it was getting outside. Both he and Edd dripped water down the halls, and he was fairly certain they’d be scolded for it. Edd made it to their dorm room first and slammed the door shut behind him. Kevin paused and knocked on it lightly, listening in. “Edd?”   
  
“Please go away!” came the pitiful voice from the other side. Kevin could hear drawers being slammed shut. He might be changing. “P-Please leave me alone!”

“I can’t do that, Edd,” said Kevin, opening the door. “I hope you’re decent.” He was. Edd was hiding under his covers then, trembling. The redhead was sympathetic. “You okay?”   
  
“Why do people keep touching me?” he sobbed. “All I ask is that they don’t touch me unless they ask!” He pulled the blankets away and looked at Kevin with water blue eyes. “Why, Kevin?!” He didn’t even realize his head was bare. Kevin’s green eyes honed in on a large scar across the other's head before he hesitantly reached his hands out to wipe away tears.   
  
“I dunno, Edd,” said Kevin gently. He knelt on the floor before him. “But I do know I’ll do my best to help you overcome this phobia if you want?”

“It’s not what you think it is, Kevin,” Edd hiccuped. “There’s so much more to me than just what you see!”   
  
Kevin looked down at his wet clothes and sighed. “Well, I’ve got all the time in the world. First, why don’t we go and get warm showers, then I’ll get us some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it, ok?”   
  
“Why are you so nice to me?”   
  
“We’re roommates aren’t we?”   
  
“We don’t even speak.”   
  
“You don’t really give me a chance too.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” said the blue-eyed boy.   
  
“I forgive you. Come on.”


End file.
